


Blowjob | Sean MacGuire/Male Reader

by arthurmorgan



Category: RDR - Fandom, RDR 2 - Fandom, Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption 2, rdr2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NSFW, RDR2, Sean MacGuire NSFW, blowjob, rdr 2, red dead redemption 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurmorgan/pseuds/arthurmorgan
Summary: Sean’s being a brat, as usual. But, sometimes you can’t help but give in to his begging.





	Blowjob | Sean MacGuire/Male Reader

You loved Sean, but God, he could be obnoxious. And he was twice as bad when he wanted to be so.

All day, he'd been slinging his arm around your shoulder, kissing your cheek, and referring to you two as "me and my boyfriend." Everyone thought he was joking, so there wasn't any real harm done, but either way, it was embarrassing as all hell.

When the day was coming to an end, you expected Sean to be too tired to make any other comments. But of course you were wrong. It was bold of you to assume Sean would ever shut up in the first place.

You were sitting in the theater, watching some animated show that you'd already forgotten what was about. Sean was leaning comfortably against your shoulder, which was pushing it, but it was dark in the theater, so you two would be safe. 

In fact, you found it kind of cute that Sean was as cuddly as he was. His arms were wrapped around one of yours, and his head was tucked under your chin. He seemed content like that, and you could hear his breathing become slow, as if he was about to fall asleep.

But the peace didn't last long. It never did with that man hanging around. 

Sean had uncurled one of his arms from yours and placed a hand on your thigh. Then it was sliding towards your inner thigh, then it was sliding up, and then... it was on your crotch. Smooth.

"We both know we can't do this here. We'll get arrested, Sean, and the last thing we need is even more of the law on our asses," you hissed under your breath. It wasn't like you didn't want Sean to jerk you off, you just didn't want to risk losing him. Permanently. 

"We won't get caught. We never do."

"Sean."

"That's me."

"Sean," you said again, this time in a firmer tone. "We can do this later. Let's just enjoy the movie for now."

You didn't even need to look at Sean to know that he was holding back a disappointed groan. To your surprise, he whispered to you some more. "Then how about we leave? This thing is almost over anyway."

You sighed, mulling it over. It was tempting, considering you were already half-hard in your pants. But there was also the risk of getting caught... But it was also night. 

Fuck it. 

Without a word you rose from your seat, and Sean followed. It was even darker outside then you remembered, but at least the moon and stars and all made it easier to see. 

You glanced to your side to make Sean was still there, and you noticed a childish grin on his face. "Someone seems happy," you said, raising an eyebrow. 

"I am. And you should be, too. Now, c'mon, where are we going?" The bounce was already back in Sean's step, and his voice had gone from a whisper to a heavily accented chatter. 

"Uhh..." it took you a moment to think, "I don't know, how about down that alleyway? It's dark enough, and I think both of us can fit in it." 

For once Sean didn't have anything to add. Instead, he was starting down the street and towards the alleyway. 

You waited a few moments before following him. You always had to be extra cautious in public; in camp, no one really cared that you two were gay. They supported it, in fact. But in public? You would be in the gallows if you weren't careful enough.

Thankfully, you didn't have to worry about that too much. Because you had your boyfriend about to give you a handjob. Or something better, if you were lucky. 

"About time," came from the dark that you were then in, which you knew had to be Sean. 

"You talk way too much."

"Buuuut you still love me."

"Jesus Christ," you said, and your eye roll was strong enough that Sean could smell it.

A thump sounded as Sean's knees hit the ground, and wow, you guessed you were lucky. 

Sean began to undo your belt, then shoved your pants down to your knees. His hand purposefully glided over your erection as he pulled your boxers down. 

"Someone seems happy," he mimicked. 

"Could you shut up and blow— oh," you were cut off by a warm sensation around the head of your cock. 

He continued you to mouth around your tip for a little while, head tilting and turning. You were becoming a little antsy at his teasing, but you didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was getting to you. So you held your breath and restrained yourself from letting out a gentle groan. 

Sean's eyes became glazed as he pulled away with a pop, sparing you of any more teasing. His head lowered so that he could lick a long stripe along the side of your shaft. Your breath caught in your throat, the warmth and wetness causing your cock to twitch. 

He was already talking again, but this time you didn't mind it. "You're so fucking beautiful. I love your cock, I fucking love it,” he drawled, accent thick. 

Sean's mouth went back around your cock, and his tongue curled along the bottom of it, then began to move in such pleasurable ways you weren't even sure you could describe it. It was as if someone had struck a match against your skin, a match that lit not a painful fire, but one that burnt just as much. It burnt with tightness, with satisfaction, with passion. 

Your head tilted back against the brick as you let out a low groan, and you could feel Sean grin against you at that. 

Slowly, so agonizingly slow that you wanted to take Sean by his hair and ram your cock down his throat, Sean began to take more of your dick into his mouth.

His head started to bob, and your hands knotted in his hair. The soaking, pulsing, suctioning feeling around your cock was incredible. And it was even more incredible to know that the feeling was coming from Sean, that drool was spilling from his lips, that his eyes had slid shut, that he had one hand wrapped around his own erection. 

And then Sean was moaning too, and the hum of it around your cock made your legs tremble. Your hips involuntarily jerked forward, and an audible mmph! came from below you. 

Sean pulled away again, to your dismay, only to lower his head and draw his tongue along the thick vein on the bottom of your shaft. A rippling feeling shot from your cock up into your stomach, and your grip tightened on Sean's hair. 

"Oh fuck," your voice broke, "Do that again." 

And he did. He did, that time slower, teasing you, and a longer, more intense ripple went up your body. The ripple seemed to ring as if someone had plucked a string on a guitar, but that string was instead some nerve inside of you.

A longer moan came from you this time, and you could hear Sean starting to jerk himself off faster.

Sean began to suck your cock again, his head bobbing faster, his cheeks hollowing out more, his moans getting more intense. 

You could tell Sean had just came by the way one of his moans turned into a whine, and oh, okay, he'd came fast. But no way in hell did that mean he was going to stop giving you a blowjob.

His head came back to your tip so that he could draw in a deep inhale, then shoved his head against your cock in such a way that his nose was brushing the hairy patch above it. In simpler words, he was deep-throating you.

And it felt amazing. Your entire body was sweating, aching with pleasure, and you would've collapsed to your knees if Sean's hands weren't glued to your thighs. The feeling was red-hot, so intense that you swore you were seeing more stars than just the ones in the sky. 

Sean pulled back again, that time longer than the last, panting heavily. Between breaths he said, "I'm yours. I'm all fucking yours. If I'm not I want to be, I fucking need to be. I want you."

Those words themselves were enough to make your stomach to tighten impossibly more, but the feeling that came next was even better. 

Your entire cock was in Sean's mouth again, and you managed to get out, "God, Sean, fuck, I'm close."

Sean held it a little longer, his fingers moving to grasp your balls, putting pressure on them and, "SEAN!" you were cumming. You were cumming down Sean's throat so that he couldn't even decide if he wanted to spit or swallow. 

Hands dangling to your sides, his head moved backwards. Sean gasped for air, eyes barely open, his hair messy and disheveled. 

"Sorry," you said, kind of lamely.

"Not a problem. I just, ah, wouldn't make that a habit." 

As you went flaccid, you pulled your boxers and pants back up, sliding your belt back through the loops. You didn't really notice it, but you had been gasping for air as well.

When both of you were situated— well, Sean was as much as he could be— your eyes met Sean's. 

He said, "I did good, didn't I?"

"You're fucking amazing," you paused, "Even if you talk too much." 

Sean giggled, and leaned forward to kiss you, but you pushed him away with a hand. "Those lips were just on my dick, remember?"

"You're no fun. But we should probably get out of here. I'm sure someone heard you practically shriek as you finished."

"Not my fault your mouth was made to give blowjobs." 

"Not my fault your dick is big." 

"Not my fault you're a slut."

"Not my fault you're as handsome as you are."

"Please don't tell me we're like this in camp. But, yeah, you're probably right, we should get out of here."

"Not even a 'Thank you, Sean, you gave me an amazing blowjob?'"

"Thank you. And, shut up, you already know you give good blowjobs. C'mon already, we're wasting time."

And with that, you rode out of town, stinking of sweat and cum and general mess, back to camp to promptly pass out on your bed rolls.


End file.
